


fantasy to reality

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: HERE I AM, I was hella embarrassed, M/M, Marking, Smutttttt, Student!Jungkook, Top!Jimin, basically self indulgent, bottom!jungkook, i needed to post something, jikookmakes me cry, jikooook jikoook, jimin's a cutie, jungkook be thirsty Af!, jungkook!pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: I never have a summary bc I'm terribly awful at this -_-Why does it keep asking me this?





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jeon Jungkook. I'm your typical teenager, with a small circle of friends. I live a life of normalcy with nothing extravagant or spectacular.

 

 Naturally,I've had hard times with so much drama in my life because that's just how it is. Family, friends, life being a bitch and everything else too just like everyone else. So I'm nothing special really.

 

 

I have a best friend though, Park Jimin and he sees me through it all, always being there to support me even when I don't want him to.

 

He is 2 years my senior. He is so bubbly and funny, always cheerful and sometimes, I question whether his age is true because he can surely be at least 5 years old in his behaviour too.

 

 

We met and became friends when I first moved here to Busan. That was at least 10 years ago, so we met when I was 8. 

 

We had so much fun growing up and were inseparable. Even now, we spend so much of our time together and people sometimes questioned us about it.

 

 

I brushed it off. He brushed it off.

 

 

Until one day. One simple day, nothing out of the ordinary, until I finally realized, we were anything except the ordinary...

 

 

 

 _________________

 

My room is fairly big. Well big enough for my bed to be in the right corner behind the door. A large body length mirror taking up the space on the opposite side of the wall, a desk and small bookshelf near my window and the cupboard on the far left.

 

 

I sat at my desk just finishing up my home work when my mother called me down stairs and I answered with a" yes mom! Ill be right there". I packed up my books and put it all straight on my desk before i got up and slid my chair In properly to the table.

 

Neatly, since I didn't like a big mess.

 

 

I turned to walk out of my room, but I must've taken a long time because my door was pulled open and I almost bumped into none other than my friend.

 

" Hey Jimin" I said with a surprised smile and I steadied myself placing a hand on his muscled shoulder before I could fall over and i stepped back.

 

 

He smiled back at me in reply and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes found my lips and roamed down my body, unintentionally, I lit up inside like the first of july.

 

" You finish up your homework yeah? " He asked after a while and I snapped my body into gear falling onto my bed with a sigh.

 

" Yes and I'm tired now. So what is it?"

 

 

He reached for me and I knew what was coming. Diligently, I tried to get away from him but his hands were faster and he slid his right arm around my shoulders, pulling me to flush to his chest and then he gave me a burning noogie, totally messing up my already dishevelled hair.

 

 " Yah! Stop that you freak!" I whined and shoved weakly against his strong chest in protest.

 

 

He just chuckled and ruffled my hair again before he let me go with his eyes twinkling in mirth.

 

 

I didn't intend to. Not at all. But I blushed so damned hard when I was finally free and it came to me that Jimin was extremely sweaty and being so into his personal space, I was overwhelmed by the smell that's so manly and so...

 

Jimin.

 

 

" You're not funny okay! Grow up will you, god! You're a man. Start acting like it!" I half yelled at him with a grimace of annoyance on my face. Desperately trying to hide my face.

 

 

" Kookie-yah...I'm sorry" he murmured and tried to stroke my hair again, but I smacked his hands away, not permitting him to touch me anymore.

 

 

He whined at me some more and I really couldn't take it anymore. So I hopped up off the bed with still red cheeks and despite how hard i tried to hide it, he definitely noticed.

 

" You're all red there? You okay?" He teased me.

 

I knew I was scowling and he'd long before said to me, that the scowl on my face looked too cute and made him want to kiss me. Of course, he'd never do that. We were friends.

 

That's what I thought at least. Thus, I didn't even notice his facial expression change from playful to carnal at a minutes notice.

 

 

I just turned to leave when I heard the familiar creaking sound of my old bed, and I was spun around real fast and my back met my room door.

 

" What the hell?" I squeaked as the air left my lungs from the impact, staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

 

He stared at me with hooded eyes and his breath fanned over face, making me shiver in his grasp. I was so ashamed when I whimpered as he inched even closer, connecting every ridge of his hard body with mine.

 

" I told you not to scowl didn't I..." He breathed raking his eyes across my quickly flushing face.

 

" Yah! Stop this! Its already hot and you're so sweaty leave me." I whined again instead and I weakly shoved against his chest again.

 

Really, its like trying to move a brick wall.

 

 

Jimin just chuckled again and his right hand came up to my face, cradling my cheek and my eyes widened even more if possible.

 

All I saw was his pink lips moving toward mine before it slid closed and I melted.

 

 

Kissing Jimin is something so...peculiar. Its so amazing and repulsive at the same time. It makes me blush from being ashamed and so hot in my body because my lips have no chance with the way his melts with mine, devouring me inch by inch and I want to run away. but, instead I pushed closer to him and my hands found his neck.

 

 

His hands found my waist and he groped the skin from where my shirt had ridden up and I swear, I was on fire and I couldn't get enough of his addictive lips. so I pushed forward him and he walked himself backward obediently, already knowing my room so well.

 

 

We fell in a little tumble and our limbs wound itself around each other instantaneously. He pulled me astride him and he squeezed my butt hard, making me arch my back and whine again.

 

God, I was so needy, so wanton. I was on fire and Jimin just continued to feed me fuel with his tongue exploring my hot cavern too expertly.

 

 

" Jimin-ah! Your parents are here!" My mother called from down stairs, effectively breaking us out of our heated, slightly frazzled mood and we came back to the present of out situation.

 

 

We pulled apart and a string of saliva lay between us, he smirked at me as I had some on my chin. Then he gently wiped his thumb across my swollen lower lip and down my chin, ridding me of the wet evidence.

 

 

" Oh my god." I stared at him in disbelief of what just occurred here. "Oh my god, Jimin!" 

 

 

At this point, I started hitting him on his chest because I couldn't absorb what just happened. He just laughed at my expense and restrained both my wrist, before he pulled me in to place a chaste kiss to my lips again, quieting me down.

 

" Its okay. This is okay. I wanted to do that for the longest time." He confessed to me, holding my eyes, with his own twinkling orbs.

 

I mulled it over in my head, nibbling my bottom lip between my teeth and he caressed my cheek, calming me.

 

 

" You should go now." I said quietly still dazed by it all.

 

The way he kissed me...

 

My reaction...

 

This feeling burning so hot in my stomach.

 

 

I was overwhelmed.

 

He pushed me off of him and I crawled into the very corner of my bed. He left with small smile sent my way.

 

 

      _______***_______

My days at school were filled with tasks and work. So naturally, I was quite tired. Of course, I still saw Jimin.

 

 Everytime I thought back to that kiss 2 years ago, I couldn't help but wonder what would become of us. Of course, as years passed we became more clear, because kisses like that happened more often than not.

 

 

Just as random as the very first time, we'd be talking about something mundane and the next thing I know, I'm either straddling him or he's got me pinned beneath him and he's devouring my mouth so heatedly, that I cannot even get away.

 

I liked it. So goddamn much.

 

 

However, I wanted to know what exactly we were doing. Its not like he'd openly come and asked me out on a date, or even asked me to be his boyfriend.

 

 

I just didn't like not knowing and I suppose that's why I'm always surprised when I feel his lips melding with mine. I'm even surprised when I think of how I react to them at all.

 

 

My classes ended early and I ended up spending some time in the gym, just doing some weight lifting. The gym was empty except for a handful of people, so it was nice and quiet.

 

I was just putting the dumb-bell down, when my phone rang and I quickly scrambled to pick it up because I was receiving so many glares from the others around me.

 

" Hello?" I panted into the phone, still short of breath after my work out.

 

 

" Hey, you busy right now?" Jimin asked and I could feel his usual smirk, even through the phone.

 

 

" No, actually, I just finished working out. Why? "

 

 

" Let's get lunch? my treat. " He offered and quickly, I agreed. All that weight lifting DID leave me quite hungry.

 

 

After my shower, I left and went to meet Jimin at a cafe we'd agreed on.

 

 

___________________

 

 

When I showed up at the cafe, it was packed with people everywhere, a long line at the counter, tables lined with people and soft pop music played from speakers situated somewhere. 

 

 

I sighed and walked in, smiling at the soft tinkle of the little bell above the door as I entered and greeted some kids I knew from my class.

 

" Jeon Jungkook..." Jimin called me over.

 

I turned at the sound of my name and I couldn't help the smile that spread at the sight of Jimin, sitting happily waiting for me with his orange hair a unruly mess.

 

" Hey," I greeted and sat down opposite him.

 

 

We both just smiled at each other for minutes on end before it got awkward and I let my eyes drop to the table.

 " You know, I never imagined it'd be this weird between us " Jimin said being the first to break the heavy silence between us.

 

 

I laughed, okay more snorted rather unattractively, but really. I couldn't be bothered. It relieved so much of the tension and I finally had some courage to look him in the eye.

 

" Yeah...its weird. " I agreed. My lips still split in a smile and Jimin grinned right back at me.

 

A waitress came up to our table and we both settled for something light. Once she was gone, we got to talking and we really spoke about anything and everything.

 

Which was cool. We hadn't had the time to just chill like in a while and when our food came, we both dug in with vigour.

 

 

" So, a friend of mine will be having a little get together tonight. It'd be cool if you could come. " Jimin said around a mouthful of chicken, breaking into the comfortable silence that spread between us as we ate.

 

 

I swallowed my food and took a sip of my juice before I wiped at my mouth with napkin and when I looked at Jimin to respond, he was already staring at me so intensely, I felt my cheeks heat up.

 

" I'm actually supposed to work on an assignment tonight. " I said slowly.

 

 

Jimin's plate cleared a lot quicker than mine and he put it aside to lean forward on his elbows, looking at me.

 

" I see. That's a shame. I was really looking forward to having you there. " He sighed, a small smile playing across his lips, still watching me with those...eyes.

 

 

I awkwardly cleared my throat and dropped my eyes to my food, busying myself with chunks of chicken until I had enough courage to look at him again.

 

 

God, I was always like this. Always so awkward around him and it wouldn't have been this way if we hadn't kissed so many times before. If we'd just stayed on our normal boundary lines...

 

" Sorry. I'm sure you'll have fun anyway. " I said finally and also put my now empty plate aside.

 

"Is that the only reason why you called me here? " I decided to be brave and finally asked.

 

 

Jimin hummed. " No. I wanted to see you. Is that so surprising to you Jungkook? "

 

 

" No. I'm just...you can come see me anytime. You know where I live don't you? " I mumbled a little cheekily and he grinned at me.

 

 

" Ah yes. I do. But you're uncomfortable with me in close spaces. So I figured I'd make it easier on you and invite you out. " Jimin explained in amusement.

 

 

Really, he's such an obnoxious ass sometimes. Of course! He would say things like that and me forever the lost, I would always rise to the occasion and take the bate he so obviously put out.

 

 

" That's not it. You're my best friend. There's no reason for me to feel uncomfortable. " I huffed and rolled my eyes.

 

It happened too fast for me to react. But I heard Jimin's chair creek and then he was leaning over the table, cupping my face before he kissed me.

 

It wasn't very hard, but it was intense and I felt my stomach flip around when he sucked on my tongue, kissing me like he wanted to consume me.

 

 

I let out a strangled little cry when he bit on my bottom lip, sucking on it for a little while before he pulled back to look at me with a smirk and lust in his eyes.

 

 

" Sorry, couldn't help myself there. " he mumbled sheepishly.

 

 I looked at him with wide eyes, flaming cheeks and swollen lips, still tingling with the pressure of his.

 

We both knew, he wasn't sorry at all and strangely, neither was I.

 

God, I'm so confused.

________________________

 

Jimin went to that party and he texted me silly little texts about how the house was filling up. Basically just trying to get me to come even though I knew I had about a million things to do.

 

      Jm: “I gotz noodles? ”

 

I smiled. Really, he thinks that noodles would draw me out? Pffft what kinda party even has noodles? I thought these things had more booze than anything else.

 

 

He really knows me too well since I'd probably live on noodles if weren't for my parents always urging me to eat other foods.

 

I decided to send a caption-less selfie of my own before I'd dig into my work and get lost in the world of accountancy. 

I was planning to go straight to bed after this assignment was finished so I wasn't bothered by my bath-robe.

 

After the picture had been sent, I threw my phone onto my bed, forgetting about it for the rest of the evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

About an hour later, I stretched my compressed limbs and got up from my chair, closing my books.

 

I needed a break. I'd been opening and closing accounts for an hour straight without so much as a water break. Yes, it was just an hour, but its a record for me since I'm easily distracted.

 

I quickly left my room to go get something to eat and some water before I went back.

 

Putting the items on the desk, I heard the suspicious sounds of branches cracking right outside my window and my heart leaped into my throat.

 

I stopped what I was doing, going silent to listen for the sound again, but instead I heard some scratching sound as my window got pushed up and open.

 

 

Fuck, I panicked some nutt was trying to get into my room. 

 

I looked around quickly and grabbed the nearest thing, that being my desk lamp and waited till the person got in with a little thud!

 

Then I swung, hitting said person on the shoulder.

 

" Get out! Get out get out!!! " I shrieked swinging venomously and the person just yelped in pain and surprise, trying to dodge my attacks.

 

 

A head of orange hair caught my attention. Actually, I'd seen it all along, but I didn't really register in my immediate panic but hearing Jimin yell my name finally made me register.

 

" Fuck! You're so dangerous! " He said with a laugh and rubbed at his shoulder with a big smile.

 

I flushed. "I'm sorry! I thought..I thought you were someone else! What the hell are you even doing here?"

 

 

" The party got really crazy. But I was missing you! I really wanted you to come and then you sent me that pic..so here I am. " He explained not even a little embarrassed as he plopped himself on my bed.

 

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes and grabbed my food and sat down beside him. Not even sparing him a glance as I dug in.

 Halfway through my meal, I felt a weight on my right thigh and I looked down to see Jimin's hand placed there innocently.

My eyes widened a little and I looked over at him, hoping he would see my ' What you doing???!!!' Flashing in my eyes.

 

 

He did and he even smirked, just looking at me. I swallowed my food and set the plate down on the bedside table next to me.

 

" What..are you doing? " I finally asked.

 

 

He didn't answer me, instead he squeezed my thigh and i yelped as tingles shot up my leg, placing my hand on his to make him stop.

 

" Eat your food Jungkookie. You shouldn't keep your food waiting " he mumbled as if he hadn't just groped me.

 

I glared at him and tried to pry his fingers from my thigh, but he just squeezed harder and i jumped.

It was ticklish god dammit! 

 

I leaned over to push him away, as I shuffled back again, but Jimin caught my hand and  pulled me close to him. My eyes flashed up to his and he was looking at me again, looking at me with that look that I knew meant he wanted to kiss me.

 

And maybe do more.

 

 

That's when the smell of alcohol hit me.

 

I frowned at him and ripped my hand out from his grip.

 

" You're drunk. Stop it! " 

 

" I'm not kookie~ " he whined at me and groped my thigh again. " Just come sit here with me, I swear I'm not drunk. "

 

 

I eyed him wearily, but sat close to him nonetheless. Our sides pressed close together, creating a nice warmth between our bodies.

 

He began stroking my thigh idly, as if deep in thought and my breath caught in my throat but I tried to remain calm.

 

 

" You looked really good In that picture and I was so so fucking turned on. I'm not even gonna lie. But now that I'm here, that pic didn't do justice to the real deal. You're so sexy and you don't even know it. " He said slowly, a smile playing on his lips as if we were discussing nice weather.

 

 

As usual, my face flushed and I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know why he was telling me all this or what he wanted to do now since he was here. But the hand on my thigh kept going higher and higher.

 

 " W-well I'm glad y-you think I'm sexy. I r-really think y-you should go sleep off the alcohol though. " I managed to stutter out and bite back a whimper when his fingers brushed the seam of my shorts under my robe.

 

 

Jimin turned to look at me and then down at his hand so comfortably placed on the bare skin of my thigh as if he hadn't registered.

 

" Fuck, please say you're wearing briefs or something " he groaned out and looked into my eyes with a lidded gaze.

 

 

" I--i am. " I said slowly and licked my lips, feeling winded by that look.

 

 

" Jungkook--" he breathed out heavily and his hand tightened.

 

 

" Yeah. " I responded.

 

 

That however, was all I said because I leaned closer and crashed my lips to his.

 

Our lips slid together, tongues dancing in a routine so old but so new because he didn't have to coax me to open, I just did and I enjoyed every moment of it.

 

I pushed him back and straddled his hips, settling in his lap, trailing my lips down his neck and he groaned underneath me, bucking up against me, effectively punching a little whimper from my throat too.

 

 

I got so distracted in kissing him everywhere my lips could reach, I didn't even feel his hands slide into my shorts until he grabbed my dick.

 

I choked out a weird sound, but god I didn't care. I just grinded down on him, moaning breathlessly as he began to stroke me slowly, from base to tip.

 

 

" Take off the robe kookie, let me see you " he breathed out, tightening his hand and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

 

I looked at him and I wasn't surprised to see his eyes on me. So I nodded and with shaky hands, I untied my robe and slid it off my shoulders, exposing my chest.

 

" Fuck, so hot. " He groaned in approval and started to stroke me faster without warning

 

" Ah! " 

 

I didn't even have time to react, I just threw my head back and moaned, grinding my ass in his crotch in my pleasure.

 

 

" Jimin!" I gasped out as his thumb dug into my soaking slit, pre-cum leaking down my shaft making a lewd sound as he stroked faster and faster, making me lose my mind.

 

 

I panted and mewled and became so loud I'm sure my parents heard me. But I didn't care, all I felt, smelled and sensed was Jimin around me.

 

 

Pressure built up in my stomach and he flicked his wrist just right. My hips jerked forward, but he placed a restraining hand on my hip, keeping me in place as I slowly rolled my hips.

 

" Fuck...don't do that . " He muttered out. 

 

I stared down at him and watched mesmerised as the tendons in his neck strained, his jaw clenched and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

 

I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and licked a drop of sweat that trickled slowly into his neck.

 

 

Jimin let out a grunt and let go of my dick, making me whine in annoyance as I couldn't come just yet and he flipped us over, throwing my robe somewhere I didn't care to look.

 

 

Jimin ripped my shorts off and I only shut my eyes, gripping the sheets beneath me tightly.

 

 

" Jungkook, let me make you feel good. Will you let me? " He breathed out.

 

I gulped and looked up at him, not even caring that I was exposed like this because deep ( or not so deep ) down, I'd always wanted this.

 

 

To be properly wrecked by Jimin.

 

 I nodded and tugged on his tank top impatiently.

 

 

With a smirk, he got rid of it and tossed off somewhere, then went his jeans, which was no easy feat but he managed to get it off.

 

 

His eyes roamed my body, lighting me up inside because all I saw in his eyes was appreciation and want for my silly pale, undefined body.

 

 

The ache between my legs got even worse and I whined at him, unashamed.

 

 

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me, quieting me down and I moaned into the kiss. My hands roamed every where I could touch before I got distracted by his tongue roaming my mouth.

 

 

I pulled him closer, thrusting my hips up to meet his downward thrusts and our throbbing members touched, grating against each other, making us groan in unison.

 

 

" Jimin..fuck just do something already! " I half yelled, half moaned at him.

 

I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed him to do something, ANYTHING to solve this burning in my veins and the ache in my groin.

 

 

" 'Kay baby, hands and knees for me. " He ordered gruffly and I quickly complied with wobbly arms and legs.

 

 

I looked over my shoulder at him and flushed a deep deep red to see him spread my butt-cheeks apart to look at my hole so hotly.

 

 

" Please..." I whimpered and let out a little sob as he blew over my clenching hole.

 

 

" 'Look so good Jungkook. You look so fucking good and I'm gonna fuck you till you cry. Is that okay? " He murmured, kissing and sucking marks on my cheeks before he slapped my ass lightly, making me jerk at the sting.

 

 

" Y-yes please! " I sobbed out and clenched my eyes tightly because I just couldn't handle it anymore.

 

 

I expected him to just thrust inside me, like I so badly wanted. Like HE so badly wanted. But instead, he spread my cheeks apart again and licked a long, fat strip across my quivering hole.

 

 

My body shuddered at the deliciously intrusive feeling of his wet, flexible muscle and my arms wobbling ominously.

 

" You like that hmn? " He muttered and slapped at my ass again.

 

 

It burned so fucking good and I cried out, sobbing when he leaned in and sucked at my hole so hot, and wet I drooled into my sheets when I couldn't cry out anymore.

 

 

He licked and sucked like he tasted some new flavour that he couldn't just get enough of yet and I was on cloud nine, already feeling pressure build up in my stomach.

 

His tongue thrusted inside and finally, my arms gave out making my chest hit the sheets as I writhed and moaned and sobbed so much nonsense but I didn't care. 

 

It felt too fucking good to care.

 

 

" Jungkookie, do you want my cock? " He asked me so sweetly, his face only an inch away from my wet hole.

 

I could only nod. 

 

 

Jimin didn't want that though, oh no. He slapped my ass again, making me jerk and my dick twitch.

 

" Let me hear you baby, gotta use your words Jungkookie. " He murmured and ran his tongue over me again.

 

" Yes! Yes fuck! I want your cock! " I cried out and he yanked me back by my hair to kiss my neck, sucking sloppily, but leaving little red marks that will be darker by tomorrow morning.

 

 

It hurt a bit, but nothing felt this good. Not when his rock hard member, grazed between my ass cheeks, tempting me.

 

I arched my back to push closer, to feel more but he gripped my hip hard in warning and I could only whimper brokenly.

" J-jim...in~"

 

 

" All in good time" he whispered in my ear.

 

The hand on my hip found its way up my body and I opened my mouth eagerly sucking two digits into my mouth, slicking them up with my saliva.

 

He then trailed it down my chest to pinch at my nipples and I arched my back, against him, crying out with each pinch and rub as I got shocks of pleasure.

 

 

He let go of my hair, letting me fall helplessly to the bed, panting and sweating, just about insane with want.

 

" You ready baby? We got no lube here I'm sure. So I'm gonna take you raw. Is that okay? " He asked me in gruff voice as he stroked his own member.

 

 

" J-jimin if you d-dont fuh-fuck me now.. I'm gonnaahfhhjfjff! " 

 

The rest of my words got muffled as he pushed my face into the pillow and took his place behind me, parting my legs with his body. 

 

He grabbed his member and rubbed its head across my hole, teasing me and I bit into my pillow from whining.

 

He leaned forward, placing wet kisses to my shoulders and the back of my neck and i turned my face to capture his lips in a short, passionate kiss as his member slipped between my cheeks, laying there hot and heavy, but not yet inside.

 

 

Jimin reared back and spread my cheeks, pushing his head passed my tight rings and my eyes widened as I cried out at the burn of something so thick and hard breaching my walls....|

 

ENTER

ENTER

ENTER

 

 

 

________________________

 

Jungkook typed away on his computer. His face flushed a ruddy red and then he stopped just at the crucial moment, with a dry mouth and a fast beating heart.

 

 

He quickly looked around himself and was glad to find that yes, he was still in the school library and no one was looking at him weirdly.

 

 

He sighed in relief and laughed at himself for being so paranoid because he was so so sure he felt someone watching him.

 

 

How silly!

 

 

But actually----

 

 

 

" Wow, I started out so sweet! so you'd like me to be a bit rough hmn? ". Came an all too familiar voice.

 

 

Jungkook turned around completely in his chair and came face to face with none other than the character of his fictional( reality) desire, his muse, the guy who gave more boners than anything, Park Jimin.

 

 

" J-jimin! Hi! What..what are you doing here ??! " He yelped and tried to quickly close his laptop.

 

 

Jimin was faster though and stepped around Jungkook, moving the laptop out of his reach. 

As he came around, he looked Jungkook dead in the eye and the latter was SURE he was about to die.

 

Whether it would be from embarrassment for the fact that Jimin, his best friend and crush had read his most deepest fantasy, or the fact that Jimin, his best friend and crush who read his deepest most fantasy, was looking at him so sinfully.

 

" I..I'm..I can...explain. Its..." Jungkook stammered out with red cheeks and wide eyes.

 

 

Jimin smirked sexily and Jungkook did an internal scream.

 

" So, again you want me to be a little rough? " Jimin asked casually, leaning over into his personal space.

 

 

Jungkook let out a breath and gulped.

" Its just...fanfiction." He said quietly and looked down.

 

 

Jimin cupped his face by his chin and made Jungkook look him in the eye.

 

" I can make it a reality. " Jimin whispered just as quietly.

 

 

Jungkook gulped and nodded frantically before he sprang up and cleared his laptop and note book.

 

 

Then they were out of the library lightning fast with Jimin dragging Jungkook by the hand, quickly back to his apartment.

 

 

Oh, Jimin was definitely not a fictional character.


	2. extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the deed. Smut, a huge dallop of it. There we go~

Jungkook pov.  
____________  
   
I barely had time to gather my thoughts, barely had time to take it in.   
   
This was really happening!  
   
   
Jimin dragged me out of the library so quickly, that I ended up tripping over my own feet and I crashed right into Jimin's muscled back. I'm sure, that if it weren't for his hold on my hand, I'd have fallen right down.  
   
   
Jimin, of course, he caught me easily and I clung to him so deeply embarrassed by my own clumsiness.    
   
Honestly though, my legs felt like over-cooked noodles and It has nothing to do with the fact that I had been seated for hours, but EVERYTHING to do with the fact that Jimin was about to fuck me two ways to sunday.  
   
   
Jimin looked at me, just as intensely, and I tried to hold his gaze but dear god, I couldn't. I couldn't look at him because its so damn embarrassing how badly I want this, how badly I wish that he hadn't seen that writing but how I don't really care at the moment either.  
   
   
He cradled my cheek and made me look at him and I blushed like a school girl.  
   
" Jungkookie, calm down. " he breathed out, stroking my heated cheeks with such soft hands.  
   
Calm down? How can I possibly calm down knowing what's about to happen when we get inside that apartment?  
   
   
I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead so softly, that my heart raced even more.   
   
   
We then rushed up the stairs of his apartment complex, so impatiently and some tenants gave us weird looks, as if even they could see our intentions.  
   
I dropped my gaze to the floor, biting my lip because I could feel a big smile spread across my face and really, am I even supposed to smile In a situation like this?  
   
Of course the answer is yes.  
   
   
________________________  
   
We entered and the door closed with a quiet slam.   
   
I turned to look at him, my eyes widening because oh god, he's smirking at me again and we're alone and this is finally happening and I'm so fucking scared and----  
   
   
" Jungkook, I said calm down. " Jimin laughed and stayed at the door, as if giving me some space would make me less nervous.  
   
He stood silently, just watching me blush so hard, my jeans showcasing a tent and I looked right back with my mind running a mile.  
   
God, WRITING such things, is a total different thing to it actually happening.   
   
Fuck I feel like I'm gonna pass out any minute if Jimin just continues to let me just stand here and think this through.  
   
   
So instead of waiting for him to make the first move, I stepped toward him and pushed him back against the door.  
   
He smiled at me lazily before his hands found my hips and I kissed him.  
   
It was weird really, how I initiated the kiss but I ended up drowning in the feel of velvety lips sliding with mine and I let out a small, breathy moan.  
   
His hands roamed my body, groping me everywhere, touching me so intimately, I already felt naked. Even with all my clothes on.  
   
   
Clothes...  
   
Right that had to go.  
   
I let out a frustrated groan when he squeezed my ass teasingly and I bit down on his bottom lip making him chuckle and groan before pushing our bodies closer.  
   
"I just need you to be calm. I don't want you passing out on me Jungkook. " He murmured easily, and pulled back to look at me. His chest rising and falling as he caught his breath.  
   
My lips were still slick with his taste and I greedily ran my tongue across them, watching his eyes follow the movement despite his endearing words.  
   
" I AM calm Jimin. " I sighed out, panting slightly and touched my forehead to his.  
   
   
Jimin smiled at me then and kissed my lips gently once more before he took my hand and led me to a room situated at the back of the apartment.  
   
   
________________________  
I couldn't even believe what was happening. I swear, the way he stared me right now, I really would just about explode if he didn't touch me soon.  
   
I stood, shuffling awkwardly, hard in my pants, just staring at Jimin with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
   
Jimin was still fully clothed and his eyes never left me but he looked so calm. Except for the burning in his eyes.  
   
He planned to ruin me and I, had no objection to that at all.  
   
   
" Strip. " He ordered rather calmly.  
   
 My eyes flashed because I rather liked being ordered around and Jimin was hitting that button hard. I gripped the hem of my shirt in tight fingers because I still felt slightly shy and overwhelmed.  
   
" W-what? " I squeaked nervously, biting on my bottom lip.  
   
   
Jimin took a step toward me, keeping his eyes on me and even though I was a little taller, he towered over me. Making me take a small step back, cringing in on myself as flushed even redder.  
   
" I said strip Jungkook. Or I will rip that uniform to shreds. "  
   
Fuck.     
   
Nodding my head, I shakily removed my pants first, there goes my boxers and now, i was working on my shirt buttons but stopped midway at the sound of Jimin's voice, so commanding.  
   
" Stop."   
   
I blinked at him, a bit confused but unable to do anything aside from listen to his every word and he watched me with keen interest. Taking in my pale skin, unblemished and unmarked with a lewd sweep over my naked lower regions.  
   
Jimin then sat down on the edge of the bed, roaming my body with his eyes and i stood under his gaze, trembling slightly. Whether it was from being cold or just anticipation, I didn't really know.  
   
" Come here. " He breathed after having his fill of looking at him.  
   
I took small, tentative steps toward him. My heart beating hard in my chest. I was so nervous but I didn't want to stop now.  
   
 Finally, as I stood in front of him. His hands found my hips, sliding under the shirt and finally, i was close enough for him to wrap his arms around my waist. I looked down at him with an expression of nervous anticipation and I felt his body shudder.  
   
   
He gently pulled me into his lap, sliding his hands up my back, I let out a sigh and my eyes closed in bliss.   
   
My hands went around his neck so shyly, that he tilted his head up and placed kisses on my neck, sucking gently on the sweet, soft skin.  
   
" Ah!" I gasped out and tightened my hold on his shoulders.  
   
My body was thrumming and I felt every little thing so acutely, it was almost scary.   
   
   
" You're gonna like it. I promise. " Jimin whispered in a husky voice, sucking on my earlobe.  
" Do you trust me? "   
   
   
My mind was fogged and I probably wouldn't have been able to form a sentence, so I nodded my head slowly, too far gone in want to think clearly and that's when he slid his hands behind my thighs, bodily lifting me by my ass.   
   
" Yah! " I choked out in surprise and tightened all my limbs around Jimin's form causing him to grin into my neck and laugh softly.  
   
As soon as I hit the bed, i scrambled back to the head board. My hands behind my head to grip the headboard tightly and slowly, languidly, i parted my legs showing myself to him.  
   
" Fucking shit! " Jimin cursed aloud, his eyes blown wide and I grinned, unsure of what I looked like right now. It mustv'e been good though, because he clenched a tight fist licking his lips while looking at me.   
   
   
I could see him trembling and it was endearing to see how much he wants this but he didn't pounce on me. Yet.  
   
   
" Jungkook, I'm gonna use this okay? Tell me if you don't like it. " Jimin muttered out, half panting and straining so much in his jeans, I could almost feel his hunger for me.  
   
So absorbed in looking at his form, I didn't even notice him holding up my school tie until he was on the bed, waiting for me to respond.  
   
"Y-yeah" i gulped but agreed nonetheless.  
   
   
Jimin took a deep, calming breath and settled easily between my spread legs then he tied the silky material over my eyes, the knot behind my head.  
   
I gasped as my vision got cut off and my body goose bumped. It felt wonderful against my skin, but it also made me more nervous, since I couldn't see what he was doing. Making me solely rely on my hearing which was basically clouded by the sound of our soft panting.  
   
I let out a yelp of surprise when I felt Jimin's lips brush mine , sucking on bottom lip demanding entry to my sweet haven and i arched up, meeting him halfway in a passionate kiss that made us both groan.  
   
It was hot and wet, so utterly perfect the way our tongues danced, lips melting together. We pull apart only to press in again and kiss each other with so much lust i forgot to breath.  
   
   
" Jimin..." I moaned out as his hands roamed my lithe body, the shirt laying completely open.  
   
   
" Yes baby?"  
   
" I...-you promised! ". Was all I could say. I was so close to begging, it was almost embarrassing.  
   
Jimin chuckled under his breath and the bed dipped as he sat back, properly on his hunches and then he pulled me into his lap, my thighs warm and hard on either side of his hips.   
   
   
Jimin slid the shirt off my shoulders, kissing all over my chest before he sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue.  
   
   
" F-fuck! " I gasped out, my body pushing so close but it wasn't close enough.

 

I felt that fucking grin against my skin and it made me annoyed and hot and just ANNOYED.   
   
" You like that? " He mumbled quietly around my nipple, sucking harder.  
   
I let out a loud groan and gripped him by the hair to pull his face up and kiss him hotly some more.  
   
Jimin's clothed member grazed my naked ass and i immediately, pushed him back, straddling his hips to grind slowly on it.  
   
" Fuck Jungkook... " Jimin moaned, head thrown back and gripped my sensually moving hips tightly.  
   
" Take it off. Please take off your clothes. " I finally burst and begged, pulling at the garments impatiently.  
   
Before long, Jimin tipped me back onto the mattress, making me bounce softly and i gasped at the feel of it.  
   
" Jimin~ you're taking so long." i whimpered, gripping at the sheets beneath me.  
   
   
" I'm sorry baby, patience. " He cooed and kissed my waiting lips again, before he dropped his weight onto me, caging me in with his forearms on either side of my head.  
   
My arms wrapped around his neck and trailed over the hard, smooth muscles of Jimin's back as i squirmed and moaned into his mouth.  
   
" You ready? ". Jimin breathed against the soft skin of my neck as he trailed his lips into my neck.  
   
" Y-yeah. I've been ready for so long. " I admitted to him and god, he blushed so hard I could feel the heat in his cheeks.  
   
   
The sheets ruffled, as he pulled back, probably staring at me and my heart stuttered so much at what he then whispered so softly, I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. Yet I smiled at him so sweetly at him.  
   
" You're so beautiful Jeon Jungkook. "   
   
   
" I'd pay a compliment back, but I can't really see you hyung. " I replied to him, with a little smirk.  
   
   
Jimin laughed quietly, and got off the bed to rummage in his drawers while I lay on the bed unmoving, straining my ears to hear better and the sound of his feet moved out of the room.  
   
I frowned. What was he doing?  
   
" Jimin-ah? " I called out, a little bit afraid.  
   
" I'm here. Just went to get something from the kitchen. " Jimin said to me.  
   
   
I shot up and if I could see, my eyes would be saucer wide.  
" W-what?...I..d-dont think I can-hnnfhdh"  
   
Jimin shut me up with a chaste kiss. " Relax, its nothing scary I swear. Okay. Trust me? "  
   
   
I sighed and sat up about to protest, but Jimin crawled between my legs, putting my feet at either side of his hips.  
   
" The more you ask me this, the more nervous I become. I...what kinda kinky things are you even into? " I asked him honestly and I was genuinely surprised at how calm I sounded.  
   
He kissed my jaw line, and cheeks and pecked my lips for a few minutes before he mumbled into my skin.  
" Its nothing kinky...I don't think I have one to be honest. But..I just wanted to live up to that expectation you had in that...fanfiction. "  
   
I was stunned. Completely dumbstruck because oh my god. Jimin's really cute! And I didn't expect this at all.  
   
So I laughed.   
   
I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. A loud, booming laughter just tripped its way from my throat and Jimin pulled his face back from my neck, pulling the blindfold off as well.  
   
   
When my eyes adjusted, I saw Jimin pouting at me. HE POUTED! Where the hell did that sexy beast go?  
   
" I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm surprised. " I explained between muffling my giggles.  
   
   
" I'm glad you find this amusing. Do you even know how pressured I am? You've got a very active imagination right there Jeon Jungkook. " He mumbled so sullenly, it made me laugh even harder.  
   
I smiled at him and linked my hands behind his head, looking into his beautiful eyes.  
   
" I. Just. Want. You. " That's all I said, slowly, emphasizing so he could know, it didn't really matter what he did.  
   
I'd like it anyway. I'm positive.  
   
   
Jimin's hands tightened slightly on my thighs and his eyes went a shade darker. I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard.  
   
Through all this talking, I'd momentarily forgotten about our raging erections, but Jimin's ever exploring hand reminded me just as well when he gripped me in a warm embrace.  
   
I nearly choked on my own spit as he stroked me at a fast pace and I steadied myself, tightening my hold on him as I threw my head back and moaned.  
   
" Okay." He breathed and thumbed my soaking slit, making my hips jerk and I whimpered brokenly.  
   
   
His hand twisted and tightened so sinfully, I could do nothing but gasp weakly until he lowered me back onto the bed. I was confused.   
Jimin's demeanor changing so rapidly, made my head spin from everything he did.  
   
He leaned down and kissed my neck, all over my chest and kept stroking me, making me groan and arch up only for him to push me back down until my impending orgasm staved off.  
   
" Jimin! " I complained through my panting, my brow furrowed and he chuckled, placing kisses to my inner thighs, soothingly.  
   
   
Jimin straightened between my legs and looked down at me with hooded eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye when he stared at me like this. It made me feel more exposed than I'd ever been.  
   
He opened the bottle of lube, that he oh so inconspicuously took out from under his pillow, which made a million thoughts run through my mind, but of course now wasn't the time for that.  
   
However, when he plopped himself beside me, I looked over at him in confusion and he grinned at me, reassuring me.  
   
Jimin reached for me and he took my hand, placing it on his raging hard length, his breath coming in short gasps when I gripped him securely.  
   
   
I didn't waste any time and started stroking him off, watching in fascination the way his thighs trembled in pleasure and listening to cursing, mixed with my name leave his mouth in groans.  
   
I smiled and leaned over, finally taking up the courage to suck him into my mouth. He let out a loud yelp and bucked up, the dripping blunt head of his member hitting the back of my throat making me almost gag, but luckily he groaned and fell back to the bed.  
   
   
" God Jungkook." He groaned and I doubled my efforts, sucking on his length and wrapping my fingers around the length I couldn't reach.  
   
It was enticing. So hypnotic to watch his body shiver and shake and the muscle of his toned stomach ripple as I worked my mouth on him. I wanted more though, so I sat astride him, my back facing him, and I bent at the waist to keep my mouth on him. Hollowing my cheeks, tightening my lips as sucked him.  
   
   
His warm, soft hands found my hips and his fingers dug in almost painfully hard, groaning as he tried resisting to thrust into my mouth so I bent forward even more, using my body to pin his hips to the bed.  
   
I got so into it, bobbing my head and tonguing his slit that leaked a thick salty substance, that I didn't even register Jimin's moving my ass closer to his face.  
   
At least not until he bit my right cheek in an effort to muffle a very loud moan when I fondled his balls.  
   
My eyes widened and I tried to squirm away, groaning around the thick length in my mouth, Jimin hissed again cursing quietly, gripping my ass in his hands and I moaned even more.  
   
   
I slipped his throbbing length out of my mouth, sticking to jerking him off quickly as I caught my breath. I looked at him over my shoulder trying to understand just what exactly he was doing but dear god, he looked so good.  
   
His face shone with sweat, his hair all mussed up and his gaze was like molten lava, hot and smoldering.  
   
" Keep..going kookie, suck me off. " He panted out and tapped at my abused cheeks again, and I quickly obliged sucking him in again.

Jimin's hands knead my cheeks softly, and every time I felt his lips on me, sucking marks into my skin no doubt, it made me hotter, making me bob my head even more and suck harder.  
   
   
I vaguely heard the bottle cap of the lube open around our heavy breathing and I didn't register until I felt his first finger intrude on my fluttering hole.  
   
I let out a gasp and nearly choked on his length, but Jimin's free hand gripped my hip, keeping me still and I pulled off breathing even harder. He began to slowly thrust in and out, testing the waters and stretching me slowly.  
   
" You touched yourself before seeing me didn't you."   
   
It was more a statement than a question and I flushed a deep red as tried to look at him over my shoulder because it was true. He caught my eye and he was so smug, looking so fucking hot with that smirk on his lips I wanted to kiss it away.  
   
Instead of letting me talk, he nudged my hip again and pushed me to his dripping member and I sucked him off again, as he continued to thrust inside me even faster.  
   
He added another finger and I keened, letting his member go, trying to weakly jerk him off as he went even faster, curling his fingers this way and that. My breath hit his thigh as he fingered me, adding another, three fingers deep and he hit my prostate making my hips jerk and i screamed already over-stimulated.  
   
" Ah! Jimin...f-f..." I panted and pushed back on his fingers even more.  
   
My grip on his dick tightened as he grazed my prostrate every time, my eyes clenched shut and sucked him back into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and I dug my tongue into his weeping slit just as his tongue entered me as well.  
   
He licked my hole, sucking lewdly and I could only pant and writhe, and moan uncontrablly. It was too much. Too much things going on at once and I couldn't help nipping at his head I tried to keep quiet.  
   
Jimin let out a loud, guttural growl and his hips jerked, thrusting into my mouth, I let my jaw go slack, it was starting to ache and let him fvck my mouth until he reached his orgasm.  
   
   
He groaned loudly as he came, rutting into my mouth as his salty, thick load hit the back of my throat,dripping out of my mouth and down my chin even though I tried to swallow as much as I could. His fingers clenched inside me, in just the right way making me explode as well.  
   
 " Ji-fuck! Jimin! " I cried out, shooting white ropes all over my chest and Jimin's abdomen and he continued to thrust into me with his fingers, panting hard as we rode out our orgasms in total bliss.  
   
   
Exhausted I fell down, with limbs like jelly and I gently sucked at his head again and he squeezed my butt, warning me as we tried to catch out breath.  
   
   
" I'm sorry,..I couldn't hold it any longer. " I panted against Jimin's muscled thigh.  
   
Jimin laughed breathlessly and nudged at my hip again, making me turn around and lay across his chest properly and he stared into my eyes with such a content look I squealed on the inside.  
   
" Its okay. Tell me what you think about though, when you touch yourself, when you write such grotty...fanfiction." He mumbled to me,the last words said in amusement, stroking his hand down my bare back.  
   
I straddled him properly then, looking down at him, my hands place on either side of his head as I looked down at him.  
   
I took a deep breath and said what I'd wanted to say for so long, but never really had the courage for.  
   
" Jimin-ah...I like you. I mean, of course you know that now, b-but...I do like you. I have for a long time and I just..want you to know. I think about YOU. YOU touching me like that, YOU. Just YOU. " I admitted and surprisingly, I could keep my eyes on his.  
   
His hands stilled on my sweaty back, his gaze darkened a fraction and I gulped nervously, and then I felt his fingers on the nape of my neck, tightening.  
   
" Is that so? I'm glad then. I don't think I'd want anyone else seeing you like this, touching you like this. Ever. " Jimin whispered quietly, fingers tightening possessively in my hair.  
   
My breath hitched in my throat and I hissed at the stinging pain but I met his lips halfway when he pressed our faces closer to kiss me passionately, full of unbridled lust and affection.  
   
As he kissed me, he caressed my body lightly, fingers grazing over sensitive spots I didn't know I had and I grinded on him slowly, punching a sexy groan from his throat.  
   
With one hand in my hair, the other trailed down my back again as he devoured my mouth and he squeezed my butt again, making me jerk and he thrust two fingers in again, just for good measure.  
   
I moaned into his mouth, fucking back onto his fingers slowly as I sucked on his tongue, our members hardening again as it gyrated against each other in my slow movements.  
   
" Jungkookie~..d'ya think you can lift your hips for me? You ready baby? " He cooed into my ear, sucking on my earlobe as we separated a little.  
   
I nodded my head slightly and he withdrew his fingers to grip his hardened member,slicking it up with some lube and aligning it at my stretched entrance.  
   
" Eyes on me Jungkook. " He ordered softly again.  
   
I locked eyes with Jimin's and his gaze was no joke, I bit my lip as I slowly, gently sank down onto him. My breath coming out in short, chopped gasps as I adjusted to the pulsating hard ridge inside me.  
   
My body shook as I settled, the stretch of him much more than a few fingers and it burned in a deliciously painful way even though I'd been thoroughly stretched.   
My hands lay on his chest, his own, warm on my hips and I gently rocked, testing.  
   
   
" You good? " He asked me, breathing hard and he looked at me as if he we're trying to look into my soul. So intensely.  
   
" Y-yeah..I..just..I need to..." I gasped out and rolled my hips slowly, feeling every inch of him as he bottomed out.  
   
Jimin let out a relieved breath and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. So I leaned down to kiss his lips sweetly and then I began to roll my hips in slow movements, watching Jimin's jaw go slack in pleasure.  
   
His hands tightened on my hips and I moved slowly, gasping every now and then at the feeling of being so full. I closed my eyes and let my body do the rest.  
   
 Soon I was bouncing on his length, the sound of our thighs smacking echoed along with our heavy breathing and little groans that passed between us.  
   
" Fuck you're so good. You're doing good baby, so fucking good. " Jimin moaned out and thrust up to meet my downward thrusts.  
   
I yelped when the head of his length hit my sensitive nerve bundle dead on, groaning, I instinctively tried to move away from it. But Jimin sat up, and his arms wound around my waist, holding me in place.  
   
Our breathes mingled and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, moaning when he squeezed my butt some more.  
   
" Jimin..! Please..--I ..my..thighs I...--ah! "   
   
I cried out in surprise and pure pleasure when Jimin flipped us over, me pinned beneath him, my legs wrapped around his waist and he picked up the pace, fucking into me even harder.  
   
He drilled into me unrelentingly, the headboard hitting the wall with every hard thrust and I was in heaven. Crying out so much my throat was dry and Jimin's face tucked into my neck, sucking more marks into my skin.  
   
" Oh god, yes! Right there! " I cried into his ear, gripping at his back and pulling at his hair as I lost myself completely, only feeling the burning in my veins and Jimin's lips on my skin.  
   
His length nailed me in just the right spot, continuously without fail and I felt like my body was about to explode with heat.   
He groaned, mumbling things I couldn't make out and I clenched around him making him choke up.  
   
"S-sorry. " I panted, that wasn't expected.  
   
   
Jimin's hips snapped quickly and efficiently, making me lose my mind, so much so that I raked long red lines down his back and his movements became erratic and ungraceful.  
   
" J-jiminie...'M close." I breathed into the crown of his hair and I tugged on his hair, making him kiss me hotly.  
   
I sucked his tongue into my mouth willingly letting him subdue me, fuck me in every sense of the word and the burning in my core built so much more, making me whimper.  
   
I really expected him to finish soon and I was read to explode but Jimin sneaked a hand between our sweaty bodies and he gripped me at the base, stopping my orgasm.

White light danced behind my eye-lids and the burning sensation continued in my groin making my eyes tear up and I whimpered again, biting his lip in reprimand.  
   
" Shhhh babe, shh. Not yet okay? " He panted out, and he moved back, his cock slipping out easily.  
   
He pulled me to his chest and I tucked my face into his neck as my eyes watered. He kissed the tears away, mouthing at my red cheeks affectionately.  
   
" Jimin. I . Need. To . Cum." I grit out and whined rubbing my throbbing dick against his stomach.  
   
" Shhh I know baby I know, hands and knees for me. " He murmured into my ear, kissing my neck and placing little bites on my shoulder.  
   
I nodded jerkily and let go of him to sit on the bed. I got onto my hand and knees even though my body felt like jelly, I was shaking so much and my thighs hurt almost as much as my ass.  
   
   
Jimin settled behind me, parting my legs with his body and his cock lay heavy on the small of my back as he kissed between my shoulder blades, marking me everywhere.  
   
" You're so beautiful...so fucking beautiful. " He mumbled into my skin and pinched my butt cheek slightly, making me yelp and wiggle a bit.  
   
Without further ado, he spread my cheeks and thrusted inside me sharply. Immediately, my arms gave out and my chest hit the bed.  
   
I gripped the sheets tightly as he began to move at an already fast pace,snapping his hips so sinfully good. Fucking me so hard I cried out with a hoarse voice, my tears rolled from the pleasure.  
   
" Fuck, so..tight! " He growled and gripped my hips hard, his hip bones hitting my ass harder every time.  
   
I mewled, unconsciously moving my hips to meet him and he grabbed me by my hair, yanking me up to his chest, arm around my waist as he fucked me.  
   
" You like this Jungkook? " He asked me, slowing down and moving in slowly, mind-numbing circles.  
   
I gritted my teeth and let my hands find his own hair , turning my face to the side to kiss his swollen lips.  
   
" Yesyesyesyes! Please just..fuck me. I need to cum Jimin please! " I mumbled against his lips, rolling against him for more friction.  
   
He smiled and I swear, I was about to cry because he slipped out again, making me whine and beg.  
   
" Get up against the head board Jungkook. " He ordered in strained voice.  
   
I obliged and crawled slowly toward it, shaking every step of the way and then I placed my hands on the head board and looked back at Jimin.  
   
He was watching me so intensely, licking his lips and I bit my own against a pathetic whine because I wanted him inside me already!  
   
He settled behind me and thrust in again, so hard I pushed up against he headboard with a curse. He didn't even let me adjust, just continued to thrust into me, his hands placed on my own, caging me in.  
   
I sobbed out some nonsense as he fucked me, chasing his own high and I was trapped between the hard,cool headboard and the hot blooded body thrusting in behind me. I could only moan and take everything he gave me.    
   
His heavy breathing was loud in my ear, his heart beat so fast it could have been my own, I was overwhelmed and tears streaked down my face and I just sobbed.  
   
Jimin gripped my hips tightly, and gave one, two, perfectly aimed thrusts, biting my shoulder as he came.  
   
   
I shut my eyes and sobbed out a broken version of his name as I got steam rolled by pure pleasure, the pain of his teeth in my skin making me clench like a vice around him so hard, he couldn't move any further.  
   
   
I pushed against him slowly, my load smearing the headboard, as we rode out our orgasms and he kissed my neck, moaning my name quietly, emptying himself deep inside me.  
   
I didn't know what was happening around me, since I felt like was having an out of body experience and Jimin slipped out of me, his cum leaking down my thighs but I didn't care. He helped me onto my back.  
   
Then it all went black and I passed out like a light.  
________________________

 

Jimin just went to wet a cloth in the bathroom down the hall, his eyes never leaving Jungkook's utterly fucked out form on his bed.  
   
When he returned, Jungkook was still out and he quickly, gently cleaned the younger boy up between his legs and wiping off his come everywhere else.  
   
He watched Jungkook's sleeping form and his heart soared at the sight. He couldn't help but smile.  
   
" Yah..Jungkookie, you need to get under the covers or you'll get sick.." Jimin whispered and poked at Jungkook's cheek.  
   
He expected the younger to mumble something as he always does when disturbed, but the boy lay prone, only breathing evenly.  
   
Jimin frowned in confusion and looked over at the younger. His skin was way too red and the bite mark on his shoulder bled a little.  
   
   
Jimin started to panic and he ran out of the apartment, scared out of his mind, he knocked on his neighbor's door.  
   
The door was yanked open and revealed the grumpiest person Jimin had ever seen.  
   
" What the fuck do you want??! " The pale, grumpy man snapped.  
   
   
" I..uh...he..he won't move! He's just..he won't move hyung! I'm scared I did something wrong! Please just help me! " Jimin babbled out, with wide eyes and worrying tremors.  
   
The man looked at him with a blank, unimpressed expression.  
   
" Yeah? No fucking wonder, you fucked him out cold! And yes! Asshole! You were fucking loud! Next time, fucking gag him or something. I need to fucking sleep! " The man yelled and slammed the door closed in Jimin's face.  
   
Jimin blinked and before he said something, the door opened again and the pale face appeared again.  
   
" And kid, it means you fucked him good. Now go home and stop worrying. "  
   
The door was slammed closed again, so all Jimin could do, was go back to the apartment with a bewildered expression.  
   
   
   
When Jimin entered, Jungkook hadn't moved an inch. He really WAS out cold, just laying there curled into a little ball all covered in hickies.  
   
   
Jimin flushed a red shade and went over to tuck Jungkook into bed and then slid in beside him.  
   
He pulled the younger into his arms and on instinct, Jungkook's arm went around his waist, their limbs tangling with one another.  
   
He smiled down at the sleeping boy and placed a kiss to his forehead.  
   
" I like you too Jeon Jungkook. So much. "   
   
Jimin eyed the whipped cream he'd brought from the kitchen feeling more than a little silly as he thought of how he tried to impress Jungkook, but settled for rolling it further underneath the bed.  
   
There would time for that again, they were boyfriends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, 4am this happened. Guys seriously, its always 4am . Lolo why?  
> Anyway jikook *$*  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
